Insatiable Hunger
by Vayne358
Summary: Lemon fan fiction for Ragna and Taokaka. Please give feedback and I hope you enjoy the read. I never expected this to get this many views. Thank you everyone whose read this!
1. Chapter 1

Insatiable Hunger

Chapter One: Good News

Kagutsuchi, the thirteenth hierarchical city. Home to many peculiar people. The most special, dwell deep underneath the city, where light no longer reaches. This is the Kaka Village, home of the Kaka clan. The Kaka were created using the genes of Jubei, one of the six heroes and a cat that stands upright and has two tails. However, the Kaka have a sad downside. There can never be more the one hundred Kaka at any given time. If the population beings to fall, the females begin to reproduce more. However, male Kaka are not common place, sometimes making repopulation difficult. The doctor of Orient Town, Litchi Faye-Ling, has been working with the Kaka clan elder to find a way to cure these problems. Litchi was talking with the Kaka elder in her house.

"Well?" The Kaka elder's voice was low and gravely, as the problems of her forgotten kind weighed heavily on the old woman's shoulders, "Any new discoveries Litchi?"

The woman pulled out a small folder from her bag, and handed it to the elder, as she began to look over it, the elder sighed heavily.

"These are the same results again aren't they?"

"Yes, sadly." Litchi was doing all in her power to attempt to find salvation for this species.

"I knew it would come to this Litchi, we all do." The elder handed the notes back to Litchi, "We are destined for extinction."

"Actually, I did find one thing." Litchi seemed to be nervous, as if she was a child who did something wrong, "It was more a discovery out of curiosity, but still, it is some good news."

"Well Litchi? What is it, and would you have had to do to be so timid to speak?" The elder was glad for some apparent good news, and wanted to know what it was.

"Well, I decided to test whether a fertile Kaka egg would be capable of compatibility with non Kaka, umm, genetic material."

"You mean human sperm?" The elder said bluntly, "Come now Litchi, I'm not a child. Although being younger right now certainly would be nice." The elder chuckled softly, "What did you discover?"

"I asked for a volunteer from the village to allow me to run some tests. After analysis and close comparison, I concluded that a Kaka is capable of conceiving children from human sperm. whether the offspring will be human, Kaka, or a hybrid remains a mystery sadly." Litchi looked at the elder, wondering what she was thinking.

"Well then, it's a chance at least. However, it seems we will have to conduct an experiment of our own Litchi." Litchi nodded, if the Kaka had a chance of repopulating, even if it changed their species, they would take it, "That you Litchi, you've done so much for us and asked for nothing in return."

"I can bear to see your kind suffering, I hope you can one day be happy again." Litchi grabbed her personal effects, and left for home, leaving the elder with a new found problem.

"Now, who will be the one to test this theory?" The elder ran through multiple candidates, going through the most fit and stronger Kaka, "Torakaka has yet to return home from her travels. Chachakaka has long since left. I am far too old." The elder began to worry, "That only leaves one person, however..."

The elder glanced out the window, gazing upon a tall young Kaka girl, her long blonde braids being scaled by a pair of Kaka kittens. She began to spin in a 360, the kittens shrieking in excitement as they gradually began to spin faster and faster. Eventually she became very dizzy, and collapsed onto the stone floor, two kittens, also dizzy, laying on her chest.

"Then again," The elder remembered such a simple detail that had somehow escaped her, "She does have more than the eye can see. One who decides to sate their curiosity will find their nirvana, and much more." The elder chuckled softly, "That is if they don't mind hyperactivity, excessive sleeping, and an insatiable hunger. Then, they just might find something in our young Taokaka that they may not have ever thought they'd see."

The elder poked her head out of the window, and called out.

"Taokaka! Come inside, I wish to discuss something with you."

"Okay elder, meow!" Taokaka called back, and began to remove the two kittens clutching to her hair.

Taokaka opened the door to the elder's home, and walked in. The elder saw that she had been more then unsuccessful in removing the kittens, as another one was sitting on her head. She laughed softly.

"Little ones, I'm afraid you need to leave, Taokaka and I have some very important things to talk about. You can play later."

The kittens detached themselves from Taokaka, and darted out the door, forgetting to close it. The elder gently closed the door, locking it to prevent the kittens from coming back inside.

"So, what you wanna talk about? Meow." Taokaka swayed her arms from side to side, quite bored. The elder motioned for her to sit down, as did she.

"Miss Litchi has come to me again today, and-"

"Boobie Lady was here!? Just Neow?!" Taokaka jumped up, "Awww! I can't believe I missed Boobie Lady, meow."

"Taokaka listen. Litchi came to me with, finally, some good news for our people."

Taokaka perked up. If there was anything she took seriously, it was her family and friends. She had become a vigilante and trained under Bang Shishigami. She gave up the pursuit of Ragna the Bloodedge, and caught minor criminals to make a decent income so the village could afford better food.

"What is it then elder? Meow." Taokaka was barely containing himself, wanting to do anything she could to help her village.

"I know you know of how we do not have many male Kaka here. so our village has been growing smaller and smaller, and we could do nothing about it." The elder noticed Taokaka's mood suddenly drop, slouching in her seat, "However, Litchi has found a way to remedy this."

"Well? What is it? Tell me neow!" Taokaka was once again excited, jumping up and down.

"Taokaka. This is a very personal thing for me to ask you to do." The elder composed herself, and looked back at Taokaka, "You need to find a mate. A human mate, and have a child with him."

Taokaka just stood there, in shock. Did the elder want her, to mate? To find love and bear a son or daughter?

"But...but we can't have kittens with humans, meow." Taokaka shed her childish attitude. The elder raised a hand.

"Litchi has confirmed that both Kaka and human reproductive systems are the same. This makes us being able to mate with human beings very possible. I'm sorry Taokaka, but there is no one else who can do this but you. The choice is yours to make. Take your time."

Taokaka walked outside, and was swarmed by kittens.

"Come on, let's play!" They beckoned.

"Sorry kittens, But I don't have time to play right neow." Before they could protest, Taokaka ran out of the village. She fled to a small grassy hill, the only place in the village that sunlight could reach.

"I have to do this, for the village. Who could I find though? meow." Taokaka paced back and forth, unable to decide what she should do. She was distressed, and sat down, only to stand back up in under ten seconds, pacing more franticly then before. After several long hours, Tao heard footsteps behind her.

"Heya kiddo!" A voice called behind her, she turned. Standing in front of her was a familiar face.

"Cat person!? What are you doing here meow?"

Jubei, whom Taokaka called Cat person, is where Taokaka's genes come from. The strongest being alive.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me Tao. What's wrong?"

"The elder asked me for a favor, but I don't know what to do! Meow." Tao sat down on the grass, head in between her knees.

"Ah. I saw the elder before I came here, and she told me about what she asked you." Jubei sat down next to Tao, she looked up at him, "You know, it doesn't have to be a stranger. Think about the guys you know, do you really like any of them?"

Tao started to claw at her brain, and began to think out loud.

"Shorty's to small, Scruffy Man's to...scruffy. Creepy guy's...creepy, Butter man smells funny, and Big guy's to red!" Tao couldn't think of anyone. Jubei was comparing Tao's nicknames to the people he knew, and managed to identify them.

"And?" Jubei poked Taokaka in the side.

"Meow?" Tao was confused.

"Who else is there? I think you kinda forgot someone."

Tao tried to remember, Shorty, Scruffy man, Butter man, Creepy guy, then something clicked in her brain.

"Meow!" Tao jumped up, "That's it! Good guy! Meow!"

Jubei sighed slightly. Being the original being who made the Kaka, he could see past the shadows that hid their face, and knew what each Kaka really looked like. _Ragna my boy, you're gonna have a big surprise coming your way. I almost want to warn you._ Jubei began to chuckle.

"Yeah, Good guy, don't you like him?"

"Yeah! Good guy's kinda mean, but he's just nervous I bet! Or hungry! speaking of which." Tao was interrupted by a tremendous growl of hunger, and clutched her stomach, "Tao's hungry...meow."

Jubei laughed heartily, and handed Tao a small bag. Tao opened it, expecting food, but instead found a large amount of money.

"Go get something to eat Tao. Can't confess you're love on an empty stomach." Jubei slowly walked off, towards the exit back to the city of Kagutsuchi. Tao stood there for a second, and darted towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strange Lunch

Tao wandered through the streets of Orient Town. She thought she could maybe find Ragna quicker if she began where she first met him. However, no matter where she looked, she couldn't find Ragna.

"Meow... Why didn't I ask the Cat Person if he knew where Good Guy was. I need to find him neow." Tao drifted off, think about how she first met Ragna, and noticed her chest felt funny, "Meow? It feels like a bunch of little butter flies in my tummy. Being hungry has never made me feel like this before meow." Tao remembered the bag of money that Jubei gave her, and went over to her favorite restaurant. The waitress looked over, and shooed her away with her hand.

"Go way! You no have money!" Tao held up the bag of money, and the woman's changed her game immediately, "Oh! Do come in, sit down."

As soon as Tao started choosing where to sit, her heart started beating fast, as she smelt someone familiar. Behind her, walking away as quietly and inconspicuously as he could, was a tall individual with spiky white hair and a long red coat.

"Good Guy!" Ragna froze in place, and was mauled by a very happy Taokaka. They roughly tumbled onto the floor, and both quickly stood up.

"Damn it Tao! I don't have any food to give you!" Ragna yelled. Tao suddenly hugged him tightly, and Ragna was trying to get his arms free to push her away. Ragna's face turned a slight tint of red, as Tao's breasts were pressing against his chest.

"Good Guy! Guess what meow!" Ragna simply looked at her, "Cat person gave me money! Come on let's eat!"

"If you got money why don't you eat by yourself?" Ragna finally managed to push Taokaka off him, and straightened his coat.

"Tao don't want to eat alone. So I was looking for you Good Guy! Let's eat, please! Meow!" Tao mewled. The sound was actually quite cute, despite the person it came from. Ragna sighed.

"Fine Tao, I'll eat." Ragna knew that Tao wasn't going to let him off, but something seemed off about Tao today.

"Yay, meow!" Tao dragged Ragna into the restaurant, and sat down at the largest table.

"So, how much did the old cat give you anyway?" Ragna took the bag from Taokaka, and looked inside, "Whoa! Tao this is enough money to buy one of everything in this restaurant!"

"Meow, then let's eat!" Tao called for the waitress, "Miss! We'll have five of everything! Meow!"

"Tao! I said this is enough for one of everything. Not five!" Ragna yelled, and the owner of the establishment walked out.

"Five of everything huh? You eat all that and it's on the house."

"We'll do it." Ragna knew the owner thought he was going to make easy money and get them to work off their debts, but he didn't know who they were. Tao could eat a meal the size of this building and still be hungry, and Ragna couldn't remember the last time he ate, and was going to indulge himself today. Soon enough the table was overflowing with food. As soon as Taokaka or Ragna finished one plate, another took its place. Tao's voracious appetite did not fail them, and make short work of the food in front of her. Ragna wasn't as vicious in his eating as Tao, but was holding his own. After several hours, the two friends had devoured almost everything that the restaurant had to offer, and the owner stood there, amazed.

"So, on the house right?" Ragna taunted the owner, patting his stomach. With clenched fists, he walked back to the kitchen. Ragna started laughing.

"Man, he sure underestimated us huh Tao?"

"You bet Good Guy! Tao could still eat more right neow, but I have to try and finish a favor for the elder, meow."

Ragna started walking out of the restaurant, and Tao followed him.

"Tao, we're done eating. Why are you following me?"

Tao felt all warm inside, her heart fluttering. She couldn't tell what was wrong with her. She looked into Ragna's eyes. His red eye made her feel she was with another member of the village, and the green eye made her feel even happier to be with him. _Am I, in love? Is that what this feels like?_ Taokaka finally snapped out of her trance.

"It's about the favor for the elder meow." Taokaka pointed to the forest that was the outskirts of Kagutsuchi, "Can we go over there? It's not something I wanna talk about in public, meow."

Ragna was very confused. _What could the Kaka elder possibly want with me? I just settled down here ever since that bastard Terumi ran off, not leaving a trace of where he went after the trashing I gave him, thanks to Nu._ Ragna decided to play along, and decided to see where it would go.

"Okay Tao, let's go." Ragna put a hand on Tao's shoulder, and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Ragna started walking towards the forest, and Tao followed behind him. _I love you Ragna,_ Taokaka thought to herself, _I can't wait to ensnare you in my grasp, and mate with you. _Taokaka's heart began to feel al warm, and she began to blush, safe form discovery under the special mask all Kaka wore. No one would ever know what she would do to him. She was not going to fool around anymore. She was going to show Ragna what she was really like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter XXX: Mating

Ragna and Tao stood in a clearing in the forest, perfectly lit by the bright, cloudless sky. Tao knew it wouldn't be long. When Ragna asks her why they're here, she'll show him her true colors.

"So, Tao. Why did the village elder want from me?"

"How much do you know about the Kaka clan, meow." Tao asked, cursing her uncontrollable meowing.

"What? Is that relevant to why we're here?"

"Yes, very much so." Tao was focusing on talking as normally as she can, even though she would be constantly letting a 'meow' out. Ragna began to recall what he had learned over his past few months in Kagutsuchi.

"Well, I know you were created from Jubei's genes. And Litchi told me that there can never be more than a hundred Kaka at any time. Also, I've never seen a male Kaka, why is that?"

"Male Kaka are very rare, and the population has been slowly declining." Tao slowly walked over to Ragna, and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his right arm, "But Litchi found a new way for us to reproduce. So the village elder sent me to find someone to mate with. I chose you Ragna."

Ragna jolted at the last words Taokaka had said. _Does she mean she want to, have sex with me?! _Then Ragna began to feel strange, _it's weird, I've only ever known Tao as a child, but now she seems so, attractive. Especially when she's acting like this._

"Is this the real you? Is that childish act just to make the Kaka kittens able to have someone fun to play with?" Ragna felt like he was right on the money, and knew he was as Tao nodded slowly, "Why did you choose me Tao? I'm curious."

"I chose you...because," Tao began to feel warmth all over her body. Her heart seemed to be trying to break free from her chest, and beat faster than she thought possible. Tao looked into Ragna's eyes, "I love you Ragna, and I want you." Tao pressed her face against Ragna's chest, and heard his heart beat. She sighed softly, and began to purr. Ragna began to blush, and Tao looked up at him, and smiled.

"Actually Tao, I've always been curious as to how all Kaka have the same face."

"We don't. No one that's not Kaka can see our real faces when our hoods are on." Tao saw that Ragna seemed doubtful, "Do you like me Ragna?"

Ragna couldn't contain himself anymore. He liked Tao a lot since he had met her a long time ago, and knew she was a good person. This personality difference completely toppled him over the edge. Ragna held Tao gently by her shoulders. and looked into her red eyes.

"I think I do Tao. But, can to remove your hood? I want to see who you really are."

"Not yet Ragna. If you want to make sure I'm not covered in fur like Jubei." Tao brought her face close to his, and Ragna could feel Tao's warm breath, "Kiss me Ragna, and see what you find." Under the shadows of her hood, Tao licked her lips, eager for the taste of Ragna to come into her mouth.

Ragna hesitated, but decided there was no going back now. His placed his hand under her hood, feeling her soft cheek, and found the edge of her mouth. Ragna slowly brought their lips together, and could taste her. _She tastes so good._ Ragna felt Tao wrap her arms around him, and he decided to move forward, sliding his tongue into Tao's moist mouth. Tao purred, holding Ragna tightly, and wrapping her tongue around Ragna's, tasting his soft flesh. Tao, unconvinced of Ragna's dedication to her, began to remove Ragna's coat. She was overjoyed as Ragna slipped his hands out of the sleeves, letting it, and his sword, fall to the floor with a silent thud. Ragna pulled Tao closer, rubbing her back. Tao, overcome by her emotions, subtly placed her leg in between Ragna's, rubbing his crotch. Tao finally pulled away, looking lustfully into Ragna's eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?" Tao said seductively.

"Definitely. Will you take off your hood now?"

"Nope. Not till I get you warmed up meow." Tao swiftly removed Ragna's clothes before he could protest. Tao stared at Ragna's think cock, hard from when Tao was massaging it as they were kissing. Tao kneeled down, and slid her arms out of her jacket, unzipping it. Ragna had always assumed that the Kaka had normal arms, and was glad to see he was right. Ragna looked back again, and saw that Tao undid her straps, removing her underwear, revealing her plumb breasts.

"Tao, you're beautiful." Ragna cradled Tao's face again. Tao gently pushed is hand away.

"You just relax Ragna. Let me do this for you." Before Ragna could speak, Tao gently gripped his dick, and began to lick its head, soaking it with her saliva. She began to jerk him off, steadily increasing in speed. Tao gazed up at Ragna, winked, and started to suck the tip of his member, sliding her tongue past the small hole at the very tip, licking the inside eagerly. Ragna groaned in pleasure, enticing Taokaka to lay her hand flat at the base of Ragna's cock, and slowly began to take him deeper inside her mouth. As it hit the back of her throat, she tried to force it past to take it in all the way as she had a decent bit of him left to take in. Sadly her body wouldn't comply, so she started to move back and forth, licking Ragna's dick inside her mouth while she suckled. Ragna leaned backwards into the tree, groaning, looking at the sight before him. Tao rapidly bobbed her head up and down, her left hand gently playing with his balls, and her spare hand fingering her pussy, making her moan in ecstasy as her tail swayed from side to side.

Tao finally forced the remainder of his penis all the way past her throat, her eyes widening as it cut off the flow of air. She forcefully sucked on his cock, begging for him to come soon, eager for his juice. Ragna began to shift uncomfortably as Tao continued to blow him, moving off to suck his balls. Tao knew he was close, and quickly jammed his member back into her mouth, moving with care, paying attention to Ragna's movements. As Ragna began to reach his peak, Tao forced all of his dick down her throat, sucking on him like a piece of candy. With a heavy groan, Ragna pumped a hot creamy load down Tao's throat. She moaned in ecstasy, purring loudly. As the flow began to die down, Tao began to move up his cock, and when he was finished, had a mouthful of cum swimming in her mouth. Tao gently swallowed, leaving a small mouthful behind, and swallowed again instantly, much more audibly. Ragna panted heavily, and Tao stood up.

"Thanks for the gift Ragna, you've won a prize." Tao whispered into Ragna's ear, and sat back. She slowly began to take her hood off, unclipping the holes her hair went though, releasing her long blonde braids. Ragna stared intently, watching the illusionary face that she wore begin to dissipate, revealing a silhouette of a very human face. Finally, Tao removed her coat completely, her naked body clear in front of Ragna under the bright moonlight. The first thing Ragna noticed was that Tao's eyes were not red, but actually a bright amber. Her face was soft, her long hair covering part of her eye, which Ragna gently moved out of the way, placing it behind her ear.

Tao lightly blushed, and kissed Ragna again. Ragna traced the outline of her spine with his fingers, gently running his hand over Tao's long tail when he reached it. Tao stood up and turned around, looking back at Ragna, and tickled his nose with her tail.

"Come on Ragna. Play with me neow." Tao beckoned, her ears perked upright and her tail swaying.

Ragna stood, and wrapped his arms around Tao's waist. She turned her head, and Ragna lid his tongue inside her mouth as they kissed each other passionately. Ragna's hands gently groped Tao's breasts, squeezing her nipples. Tao moaned softly, and wrapped her agile tail around Ragna's cock, slowly jerking it. Ragna slid his hand down Taokaka's belly, eventually reaching her clit. He gently moved his finger around the edge of her clit, sending shivers down her spine and tail. Ragna slid two of his fingers into Tao's cunt, her lips breaking contact as she leaned her neck back, moaning in pleasure. Ragna reacted and licked her neck, kissing and biting her softly, making Tao purr loudly. Ragna finally ceased all activity, and turned Tao around, pressing her up against a smooth tree trunk.

"Enough of this play. Let's do this." Ragna kissed Tao again, gently lifting Tao's leg up. Tao, happy to comply, lifted her leg up and placed her leg on Ragna's shoulder. Ragna's member gently pressed up against Tao's juicy pussy.

"Do it Ragna. Fuck me!" Tao growled.

As Ragna slowly penetrated past her tight opening, then thrusted as hard as he could, being rough as no one was around to hear. Tao howled with joy, clutching Ragna's back as he rapidly drew himself in and out of her, proceeding deeper with each thrust.

"Oh Ragna! It's so good! Faster!"

Ragna moved at an even quicker pace, and thrust roughly, embedding his cock all the way inside her, making her moan in ecstasy. Suddenly, Tao wrapped her leg around Ragna's waist, and pushed herself off of the tree, pushing Ragna to the floor with her on top. Tao refused to stop, and began to vigorously bounce up and down, her hands on Ragna's chest, riding his thick cock. Ragna placed his hands on her hips, helping her bounce on top of him. Tao began to moan uncontrollably, moving faster and faster. Ragna grunted, trying to hold out as long as he could, but knew it was inevitable. He wouldn't last to much longer.

"Tao! I'm almost there!"

"Don't stop now! Keep going! As deep as you can!" Tao howled.

Ragna pulled Tao down, and rolled over. Tao legs spread wide, allowing him as much room to get in as deep as he can. Ragna fucked her like a mad beast, pinning her down by her arms. Tao disentangled her legs and pulled them over her head, completely trapping herself underneath Ragna's relentless thrusting. Ragna's thrusting slowed suddenly, converging into hard, deep thrusts where he stopped at the farthest point he could, embedding his cock completely inside Tao's cunt. Ragna knew the next was going to be the last, and dived deep inside Tao's pussy, his tip managing to just breach the cervix. Ragna groaned loudly as he came, ejaculating straight into Tao's womb, solidifying a pregnancy. Tao screamed in sheer pleasure, digging her fingers into the dirt. Ragna finally placed his hands above Taokaka's shoulders, releasing her. Tao adjusted herself, and was laying under Ragna in a comfortable position. Ragna's dick finally finished its work. As he pulled out, some excess sperm dripped out of Tao's vagina. Ragna finally collapsed onto the floor, quickly falling asleep. Tao laid there hugging him, stroking his hair, and panting heavily.

"Thank you Ragna. I fulfilled my duty for my village." Tao kissed his cheek as he slumbered, "And...I found the perfect mate. You've stolen my heart Ragna, and i hope I stole yours."

Taokaka finally drifted to sleep, the dense forest shielding them from the cold wind and not a cloud in the sky, ensuring no rain. All Taokaka could feel was the warmth coming from Ragna's body. Tao dreamt of their future together, settling down in the Kaka Village. With Ragna there to protect the village, Tao could pursue after more serious vigilantes to raise more money for food. Tao was finally, and truly, happy.


End file.
